La douceur de ton étreinte
by Swato
Summary: Stiles ne résista pas à la tentation de le toucher et posa sa main sur sa nuque. La peau de Derek à cet endroit était particulièrement fine et il aimait beaucoup le fait que personne n'avait touché cette partie de son corps depuis longtemps. Sterek


**Titre:** La douceur de ton étreinte

**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek x Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. _(eh shit!)_

**Résumé:** Stiles ne résista pas à la tentation de le toucher et posa sa main sur sa nuque. La peau de Derek à cet endroit était particulièrement fine et il aimait beaucoup le fait que personne n'avait touché cette partie de son corps depuis longtemps.

* * *

**La douceur de ton étreinte  
**

.

.

.

Stiles n'était pas un loup garou. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était un humain ordinaire. Il avait une intelligence hors du commun qui venait du fait qu'il absorbait tout ce qu'il lisait comme une éponge l'aurait fait avec de l'eau savonneuse. Cette faculté lui permettait d'avoir de bonnes notes sans réviser - entre autres - mais surtout, ça lui permettait de traîner avec une bande de loups garou sans qu'aucune conséquence néfaste ne s'abatte sur lui.

Ça lui avait également permit de se rapprocher d'un loup garou furieux sans se faire dévorer ou sans qu'il ne se fasse égorger. Il avait encore peur pour sa vie parfois, mais plus le temps passait et moins il avait peur que Derek ne lui fasse du mal. Pourquoi ?

Parce que présentement, le loup garou était dans ses bras. Endormi. Stiles se mordit les lèvres avec amusement et contempla les traits apaisés de Derek. Il savait que le voir endormi était un grand privilège, pas parce qu'il ne dormait jamais, au contraire, mais parce que voir un loup garou dormir était une preuve de la confiance qu'il vous portait.

Lorsqu'un loup garou dormait, il devenait vulnérable.

Scott n'avait jamais eut de problème à ce niveau là parce qu'il était d'une nature confiante, il n'était donc pas rare qu'il s'endorme en présence de tout ceux qu'il aimait. Mais pas Derek. Derek n'était pas de nature confiante, loin de là. Il était même plutôt méfiant.

Stiles s'estimait chanceux. Vraiment chanceux. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Derek et son doigts ripa contre sa barbe naissante. Il aimait beaucoup ce contact âpre, ça lui rappelait tellement la personnalité du loup garou.

_Piquante et assez... mordante._

Il faillit rire de sa propre pensée. Il observa la position de Derek en relevant un sourcils amusé. Le loup garou était littéralement roulé en boule contre lui. C'était plutôt drôle pour un loup de dormir comme un chat. La tête de Derek était blottie contre son ventre, il sentait son souffle léger et régulier passer à travers le tissus fin de son t-shirt, le réchauffant agréablement. Son bras était enroulé autour de son ventre et il se servait presque de lui comme un oreiller quand il y faisait attention. Son étreinte était possessive et assez contraignante, il ne pouvait presque pas respirer. Il y reconnaissait bien là un comportement de loup garou.

Le regard de Stiles glissa sur le torse nu de Derek. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mit de t-shirt déjà ? Pour le tenter, certainement, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Stiles ne résista pas à la tentation de le toucher et posa la main sur sa nuque. La peau de Derek à cet endroit était particulièrement fine et il aimait beaucoup le fait que personne n'avait touché cette partie de son corps depuis longtemps. "_Depuis longtemps_" parce qu'il y avait eut Kate. Stiles grogna à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller le loup garou.

Que Kate ait eut le droit de toucher Derek le révulsait toujours. Il voyait la blonde glisser ses mains sur son corps, profiter de ce que lui avait eut tant de mal à obtenir par sa faute. Kate avait changé le comportement de Derek, elle l'avait rendu inaccessible. Le loup garou était devenu méfiant à cause d'elle, il ne voulait plus aimer, ni se laisser aimer à cause d'elle et il détestait ça. Il avait mit du temps à se frayer derrière la carapace du loup garou, et il était assez fier d'avoir réussit.

Stiles laissa glisser sa main le long de son épaule nue avec lenteur, il sourit au frisson qui agita sa peau et continua en un effleurement sur le biceps musclé. Derek était un homme tout en muscle, il aimait ça autant que sa chaleur incandescente. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et il la suivit du plat de la main en même temps qu'il la regardait. Sa paume atterrit inévitablement sur la taille athlétique de Derek et il haussa les sourcils avec un air appréciateur. La peau de Derek était pâle et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle était aussi douce. Il se pencha et sa main caressa doucement son flanc avant de se perdre sur son ventre. Stiles pensa avec amusement que si Derek se réveillait à cet instant, il serait sûrement partagé entre lui mettre un coup de poing ou le renverser sur le lit.

Une vague de chaleur monta dans son ventre et il poussa un soupire tremblant. Il avait _vraiment_ chaud là. Stiles ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Si sa devise c'était d'ignorer un problème jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, il allait continuer dans ce sens et oublier son désir pour Derek afin de continuer cette agréable occupation. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau douce et ferme de son ventre et il sentit des picotements dans sa main en remontant plus haut sur son torse.

Sa peau accrocha les pectoraux de Derek et il déglutit difficilement. La respiration de Stiles s'était faite plus irrégulière et il sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans ses cotes. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était assez dangereux. Autant à cause de la réaction que pourrait avoir Derek si il se réveillait que parce qu'il sentait sa bouche s'assécher de ce contact affolant.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, c'était comme quand son père lui avait demandé de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait sur la radio de police. C'était impossible. Il n'avait même pas tenu deux secondes après le départ de son père. Alors ne pas toucher Derek, c'était la même chose. Impossible.

Stiles leva le regard sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il dormait encore. Derek avait le nez plongé dans son t-shirt, sa respiration était calme. Il dormait. Une fois rassuré sur l'état du loup garou, il continua ses caresses. Sa main fut irrémédiablement attiré par son ventre. Il adorait cette partie du corps de Derek. Pas qu'il faisait une fixation mais sa peau était incroyablement chaude et douce à cet endroit là. C'était comme sa nuque, il trouvait cet endroit particulièrement intime, il adorait y passer ses mains.

Derek grogna et Stiles se figea. Le loup garou frotta sa joue contre son ventre et soupira. Stiles se mordit les lèvres. C'était bizarre comme une envie de rire vous prenait soudainement parfois. Surtout quand il ne fallait pas en fait.

Il se retint de rire et attendit que le loup garou cesse de s'agiter pour continuer son examen minutieux. Ses doigts passèrent lentement en dessous de son nombril et ils accrochèrent la ligne de poils qui y serpentait. Il la suivit du bout des doigts et sourit malicieusement en les tiraillant légèrement. L'envie de rire lui reprit et il se mordit la langue. Il décida de le laisser tranquille, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour embêter l'alpha en tirant sur les poils en dessous de son nombril. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres et il fut étonné de ne pas avoir réveillé Derek.

Il laissa traîner sa main sur sa hanche et suivit le creux qui s'y formait, appuyant doucement avec sa paume de main. Il aimait cet endroit aussi.

Si il était logique, il aimait tout chez Derek. Il aimait chaque particularité qui faisait ce qu'il était. Comme cette petite cicatrice en forme de demi-lune sur sa hanche, seule imperfection sur cette peau lisse. Imperfection n'était pas un mot juste, cette cicatrice était belle à sa façon, elle ornait sa peau avec classe et lui donnait un petit air dangereux, ce qui allait parfaitement avec l'image qu'il se donnait.

Mais personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'il était dangereux ainsi endormi contre lui. Stiles sourit.

Sa paume de main survola à nouveau son ventre et ses doigts tracèrent des arabesques sur son torse. Derek grogna sourdement et Stiles se crispa.

« Profiter que je dorme pour me toucher comme ça dans mon sommeil, c'est vraiment mesquin. »

Stiles déglutit. Il n'enleva cependant pas sa main du torse de Derek. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, sa tête était toujours enfouie contre son ventre.

« C'est une attitude de pervers. Et c'est presque une forme de viol, lui fit remarquer le loup garou. »

Stiles faillit éclater de rire. Derek en danger de viol - par lui qui plus est - était tout simplement impensable et donc drôle. Il étouffa cependant son rire quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, le dardant de ses pupilles bordées de rouille. Stiles lui fit un sourire malicieux.

« Pas si la victime est consentante, rétorqua t-il avec un grand sourire. »

Derek gronda sourdement et il éclata finalement de rire quand le loup garou le renversa sur le lit, l'écrasant de tout son poids sur le matelas. Stiles soupira de bien être au contact de ses lèvres. La langue du loup garou se faufila dans sa bouche et il ferma fort les yeux. Les sensations qui parcouraient son corps quand Derek l'embrassait étaient toujours exacerbées, il se sentait_ toujours_ sur le point de rupture. Il n'avait embrassé personne à part Derek, et c'était si bon qu'il se demandait si il pourrait un jour s'en lasser. Stiles passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir le baiser.

Le corps de Derek écrasait agréablement le sien dans le matelas, il avait envie qu'il soit plus près mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour l'être plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà à présent. Le baiser prit une intensité qui les dépassa tout les deux et quand ils se séparèrent, Stiles en tremblait presque.

Le souffle précipité de Derek heurta ses lèvres et il eut envie de tendre la bouche pour l'embrasser encore mais Derek le maintint contre le matelas. Stiles plissa les yeux à son expression amusée et dangereuse:

« Quoi ? demanda t-il, pantelant.

- Tu ne bouges plus, lui ordonna le loup garou.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il précipitamment. »

Derek haussa un sourcils, comme si il était surpris qu'il ne devine pas. Stiles en avait encore le souffle court, il fronça les sourcils. Derek se pencha sur lui, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Parce qu'il faut que je me venge, souffla t-il en réponse. »

_Oh, oui alors,_ pensa Stiles.

Derek souleva lentement son t-shirt, faisant glisser ses paumes de main sur sa peau avec un sourire prédateur.

Stiles se fit alors une promesse. Il se promit de profiter plus souvent du sommeil de Derek pour le toucher. Même si c'était mesquin, qu'il avait l'air d'un pervers et que c'était une forme de viol. Si ça mettait Derek de si bonne humeur, il allait recommencer. Souvent.

.

**- Fin -**  
.

* * *

.

Je continue sur ma lancée des cinq sens, tant qu'à faire XD. Voila une fic sur le touché. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Moi j'ai adoré imaginer et écrire chaque scène et si ça pouvait donner des idées à Jeff Davis ce serait génial *o*

Et comme je dis toujours: N'hésitez pas, la review est votre plus grande amie, elle va pas vous mordre lol


End file.
